Craig & Clyde
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Craig and Clyde are two best friends who always get into trouble, in a tribute to the old Kenan & Kel show that use to be on Nickelodeon, mainly because they both reminded me of them in a way.


**Craig & Clyde.**

Craig Tucker and Clyde Donovan were both sitting on Craig's sofa watching television, when suddenly  
the telephone starts ringing Craig then gets up and says while going to answer it.

"Now, who in the hell is calling my house when Red Racer's on?"

He then picks up the phone, while Ruby Tucker Craig's little sister walks over to talk with Clyde because she has a big crush on him!  
she then climbs up the couch and says while curling up next to him.

"Hi Clyde!"

While turning his head Clyde now looking a little nervous says to her.

"Oh, hey Ruby, what's going on."

She then tells him while grabbing his arm.

"You are so cute, you know I'm glad my big brother is friends with you."

He then asked her.

"Why is that?"

She then told him.

"Because I can see you all the time in my house, silly."

Meanwhile, Craig who was now on the phone talking with Principal Victoria on the other line.

If this was a real episode it would be a split screen like this.

Craig- "Hello?"

Principal Victoria- "Hello, is this the Tucker residence?"

Craig- "Uh... yeah."

Principal Victoria- "Yes, Hello this is Principal Victoria of South Park Elementary and I need to have a special meeting with  
Mr. & Mrs. Tucker next Thursday at 8:00 in the morning to discuss your son Craig, oh and Craig must also be here in the  
meeting next Thursday at eight is that understood... Oh who am I speaking with?"

But after hearing the Principal calling his house, he then quickly hangs up the phone, while Ruby was still flirting with  
poor Clyde on the couch, she then tells him while still holding his arm real tightly.

"So Clyde, when are you going to stop playing with my stupid brother and start playing with me?"

Now speaking real nervous like he then says.

"Uh... Well... I'm not sure."

Ruby now said to him with her eyes looking a little love struck.

"Do you want to go to my room and play with my pussy?"

Clyde then shouted out.

"WHAT!?"

Suddenly, Craig was now walking back to the living room after seeing Ruby talking to Clyde he yells.

"Hey Muchkin! leave Clyde alone, why don't you go upstairs and play with your pussycat!"

Ruby now getting up from the cushion mad, yelled to her brother.

"Oh, Screw you Craig."

He then said.

"Screw you Sis."

Both were now flipping each other off, while She blew Clyde a kiss goodbye and said.

"Bye, Clyde!"

Clyde in shock said.

"Dude, What is wrong with your sister?"

Craig then tells him.

"Never mind her I've got a real problem, that was Principal Victoria on the phone and she wants  
to see me & my parents next Thursday in her office, I'm in real deep shit!"

When grabbing a grape soda can off from the coffee table, Clyde then told him.

"I bet you anything it's because you flipped off the whole staff."

Now out of anger Craig then snach the grape soda can out of Clyde's hand, and said while throwing it on the floor.

"Come on Dude! help me figure a way out of this mess that I've got myself into!"

Suddenly, Clyde just thought up something.

"Wait a minute, has Principal Victoria ever met your parents before?"

Craig then says while thinking.

"You know something I don't think she has even seen them around the town at all?  
Hey... what if I hire a couple of actors to play the part of my parents, that way they'll  
never really know about the meeting and won't into any trouble."

Now having a worried look on his face, Clyde said.

"No way I'm not having no part in this, I'm outta here!"

While he was trying to leave his house, Craig then grabs Clyde's jacket and tells him.

"Come on man you have to help me find two people who play my parents, so I can get away with all this."

While crossing his arms, Clyde then tells him.

"No Way, Forget it!"

But suddenly, Craig then goes into the refrigerator and grabs a big grape soda bottle and reminded him.

Craig- "Who loves grape soda."

Clyde- "Clyde! loves grape soda."

Craig- "Is it true?"

Clyde- "Um, Hmm... I do, I do, I do, I do, OOOH!"

He then says while tossing the bottle with both of his hands.

"So, will help me out old buddy, if you do you can have all of my grape soda to drink!"

Clyde then yells out.

"ALL RIGHT NOW GIVE ME THE GRAPE SODA!"

**To Be Continued... End Of Part One.**


End file.
